si tu me miras
by Alexiel-Cullen
Summary: songfic de alejandro sanz. sasuke le dedica a su molestia las unicas palabras que es capaz de decir frente a los demás


Los personajes deMasashi Kishimoto no me perteneces, de lo contrario, sasuke y sakura estarían juntos y naruto ya habría hablado con Hinata….

**Qué fácil decir: te quiero cuando estamos solos,**

**lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos**

Siempre he sido un chico frio, reservado y un tanto egocéntrico, pero a pesar de eso siempre he tenido lo que quiero. Hace ya un tiempo, cuando recién comenzamos el último año de preparatoria una nueva chica ingreso a nuestra clase, se presento como _sakura Haruno, _la mujer más hermosa q he visto en mis años de vida, de apoco me fui acercando a ella, hasta que un día le pregunte – o más bien le ordene – que fuera mi novia, ella acepto gustosa haciéndome el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Ella saca ese lado tierno que no conocía y q solo demuestro cuando estoy con ella y solo con ella…

**Flashback**

Sakura: sasuke-kun

Sasuke: dime

Sakura: ¿me quieres?

Sasuke: ¿porque lo preguntas?, pensé que estaba más que claro….

Sakura: es que…porque nunca me lo dices o me lo demuestras cuando están nuestros amigos

Sasuke: sakura yo…no soy de esas personas…yo…

Sakura: ji ji ji…tranquilo amor, comprendo fui una tonta…soy feliz con que solo yo lo sepa…

Sasuke: (tomando su carita entre ambas manos) nunca dudes que te amo mi princesa, jamás dudes de que todo lo que tengo y poseo te pertenece a ti y a nadie más que a ti

**End flashback **

**si tú me miras, si tú me miras**

**te enseñaré a decir te quiero, sin hablar,**

**mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar.**

Cuando nos juntamos con naruto y los demás, siempre nos divertimos, pero ellos son demasiado melosos para mi gusto, besándose en la calle sin ningún tapujo, o dando espectáculos de amor por todas partes, no sé cómo no les da vergüenza, pero cada vez q veo a sakura mirándolos se que quiere hacer lo mismo, pero no puedo, va mas allá de mi, mi orgullo de Uchiha no lo permite, pero al mirarla se que en mis ojos ella encuentra todas las respuestas que quiere, porque para ella soy un libro abierto, donde todos mis sentimientos se desbordan para ella y por ella….

**La locura de quererte como un fugitivo**

**me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido.**

Naruto, Gaara, y los demás siempre me dicen que debo ser menos frio y mas cariñoso contigo, pero lo que ellos no saben es que en la privacidad de nuestro amor somos felices…porque a pesar de todo si llegara a hacer lo que ellos dicen…seria como si cambiara y a pesar de eso…preferiría que odies lo que soy a que ames lo que pretendiera ser.

**Si tú me miras, si tú me miras**

**cuanto más crezca la injusticia, ya verás**

**que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar.**

Hemos tenido obstáculos, Karin por mi parte, y Sasori por el tuyo, 2 personas que se enamoraron de nosotros, que entraron en un juego que ya tenían perdido, porque no hay manera que otra persona te ame más que yo, y sé que es igual de tu parte…lo sé, créeme, sé que me amas igual que yo a ti…

**Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido**

**para nosotros, para el amante perseguido**

**que tiene que esconder su voz.**

**Cuando decidas aprenderlo, no habrá silencio,**

**no te hará falta usar la voz para romperlo;**

Los uchihas somos reservados, pero mi padre siempre demostró ser una persona fría frente al mundo, pero cuando estábamos en familia era una persona bondadosa y amable con todos, yo soy igual, y tu al conocerme has aprendido mi lenguaje, has conocido que significan mis monosílabos y lo que quieren decir mis ojos….

**si tú me miras me hablarás,**

**si tú me miras me hablarás.**

**Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase**

**a exponer mi corazón en este escaparate;**

Siempre negare que soy un meloso sin remedio, o que tengo un relleno pashoncito, según tu ¬¬, es por eso que confórmate con que tu y solo tú lo sepas.

**si tú me miras, si tú me miras,**

**nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad**

**de la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar**

**Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido**

**para nosotros, para el amante perseguido**

**que tiene que esconder su voz.**

Sakura, mi amada sakura, gracias por comprenderme, por aceptarme como soy y por entender que los uchihas somos orgullosos, pero fieles y amamos siempre a una sola mujer…

**Cuando decidas aprenderlo, no habrá silencio,**

**no te hará falta usar la voz para romperlo;**

**si tú me miras me hablarás,**

**si tú me miras me hablarás.**

**si tú me miras**

Solo vivo porque tú me miras, tus ojos jades son mi vida, gracias por amarme, a cambio de ello, yo también siempre te amare, porque mi amor comparado con el de los demás que te profesan amor eterno, es como comparar un árbol contra una arboleda…saku te amo…

Por siempre tuyo..

sasuke

Es un song fic que se me ocurrió cuando vi a Alejandro Sanz en el festival de Chile, mi prima me pidió algo tierno y cursi, así que va dedicado a ella…

¿REVIEWS?...ACEPTO RECLAMOS, FELICITACIONES, SUGERENCIAS….siempre ayudan a ser mejor…grax por leer…..


End file.
